An electronic device can be used to provide content, such as different types of documents, to a user. The content can be displayed on an electronic device display (e.g., a screen or projector). Using an input interface, the user can interact with displayed content to create, modify or edit, or revise the content, for example in combination with functions or features of applications providing the content. In some cases, however, a user may wish to print hard copy (e.g., on paper or another medium) of the content (e.g., to edit a printed text document using a writing instrument, or to share a hard copy of a photograph). To do so, the user can direct the electronic device to identify and select a printer (e.g., receive a user selection from a pull down menu). In some cases, the user can define settings defining a manner in which the content is printed. Defining and/or changing settings from a portable device, however, may prove to be difficult.